The Life Of Zara Sozukai (Remake)
by MegaMewTwoX
Summary: It is about a Young Teen named Zara Sozukai, He is seventeen years old and he has this one evil demon living inside of him.
1. Chapter 1

It was one stormy night in the Village Of Konohagakure the villagers were screaming seeing the White Zetsu appearing out of the ground. ''Well, we've got some villagers to kill huh'' One of the five White Zetsu said in a dark voice with one evil smirk on his face, then suddenly a teen kicked the Zetsu right in the face and growled quietly clenching his teeth.

''I'll wipe that smirk off your face!'' The teen yelled at the White Zetsu as the Zetsu looked up surprised seeing the Teen who kicked him. ''W...Who are you?!'' The Zetsu got up shaking some blood spewed out of his mouth.

''Heh.. The name is Zara Sozukai.. You should have never showed your ugly face here.'' The Sozukai known as Zara ran up to the Zetsu leaping into the air screaming then roundhouse kicked Zetsu, The White Zetsu screamed in pain from that powerful monster kick, blood rushed out of his mouth as Zara stood up straight looking down on the Dead Zetsu he killed.

''The Demon.. THE DEMON PROTECTED US!'' One of the female Villagers Exclaimed, Zara's eyes widen looking down on the ground with his fists clenched. '

''...'' The villagers stepped away from zara and ran away. ''Why... why does everyone hate me.. even though I save them...'' He thought to himself before feeling someone tap his shoulder, he gasped jumping away but then calmed down seeing his friend none other then Maze Sozukai, Maze was from the same clan as he was in, Zara's lips curved into a small smile then brought his hand up slowly. ''Tch.. Same old Zara huh? Sorry about the villagers dude but they have to.. never mind.''

Maze smiled one of those kind smiles on his face before bringing his hand up to Zara's hand shaking it up and down then let go of his hand then stepped back two steps away from Zara then sighed loudly. ''What's wrong Maze?'' Zara had one concerned look on his face while looking at his friend Maze. ''Ah it is nothing Zara.. just this girl I like rejected me..'' Zara brought his right hand up to Maze's right shoulder and patted it twice then left his hand on his shoulder. ''Who is she anyways?'' Zara asked with curiosity in his voice. ''Her name is well uhm.. Miyuki Uzumaki..'' Zara chuckled quietly then his lips curved into a soft warm smile on Maze.

''I'm sure she will like you.. HEY I've got an Idea, how about I pretend to attack her then you can save her by pretending to attack me! it's a win win!'' Zara said with excitement in his voice. ''Yeah man! let's do it!'' Maze stood up quickly running off into the Distance. ''Hey! wait for me bro!'' Zara sprinted to Maze Sozukai quickly as he can then caught up to him with a small smile. ''Alright you know what to do right? '' Zara asked then Maze raised his left eyebrow. ''Uhm.. NOPE.'' Zara sighed rolling his face before placing his hand on his own face.

''Facepalm bro.. Okay so I pretend to attack her with my fake water Jutsu and you come in all Heroic and save her. Got it?'' He looked into Maze's eyes with a serious look. ''Oh! alright! Look I see her, walking out of the store, Go Zara go!'' Zara smiled and jumped down walking up to Miyuki. ''ROAR! Raww! I am going to get you rrr..'' Miyuki rolled her eyes and kicked Zara right in the balls. ''Humph!'' Miyuki Huffed and walked away. ''OHHH MY TENDERS OHH'' Zara grabbed his groin and fell on the ground rolling side to side. ''Ohhhhh shit that gotta hurt Zara..''

Maze said and couldn't help but laugh at his face. ''LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!'' Zara screamed at Maze running up to him, then jumped on the rooftop of the building he was on, Maze yelled standing up and ran away quickly jumping on building to building. ''AHH LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GOOF.'' Maze shouted running away as sweat drops fell down his face panting. ''No Way Ma-'' Zara rammed into a pole then slid down the pole groaning then landed on his butt on the ground. ''Haha!'' A strange voice was heard as Zara turned his head left and right then felt someone standing on his head. ''Oh god is that.'' tried to look up but couldn't. ''Yep! It's me Zara, The one and Only Haruko Uzumaki boy! Brahaha!'' Zara rolled his eyes with a small smile. '

'Hey buddy, how about, GET YOUR FEET OFF MY HEAD.'' He stood up quickly knocking him down. Haruko leaped off his head in time before he did that then folded his arms across his chest. ''Well someone is grumpy.'' Haruko smirked an Evil Smirk then looked at Maze. ''Hey Haruko, Long time no se- GAK!'' Haze's left eye closed looking down seeing Zara's right foot between his legs. ''Ohhh god ZARA! THAT HU- OHH'' Maze shouted before falling on the ground wincing in pain. ''I AM HURT, I AM VERY MUCH HURT.'' Zara laughed watching Maze roll around like the goof he is. ''Wow dude, that's gotta hurt.. Well Zara and Maze, Sensei Naruto said that we should go to the training grounds now.'' Haruko smiled an evil smile as Maze got up nodding. Zara showed one cute smile at Haruko. ''Alright.. Let's go.'' The trio went off to the training grounds. (This should be a good place to leave it :) Tell me what you think and I'll do a second chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the Training Grounds Haruko, Maze and Zara looked this way and that way looking at the beautiful sparkling Water, the sun was setting as they looked up into the sky admiring the moment. ''Ayoo! Hey Guys!'' There was a shout, Zara looked down seeing none other than his Sensei Uzumaki Naruto. ''Sensei!'' Haruko yelled running up to Naruto with a kind smile. ''Haha, Hey Haruko.'' The blonde Uzumaki brought his right hand up to Haruko's head patting it twice with a bright toothy smile. ''Heh heh, Sensei what are we gonna learn today?'' Maze asked softly. ''Well.. are we gonna do that Training thing?!'' Zara exclaimed looking at his Sensei. ''What do you mean Zara?'' Maze asked Zara with his left eyebrow raised. ''He means that I'll be putting the three of you to a little Test.'' Naruto said in a deep serious voice. ''Huh?'' Zara looked up at The blonde Uzumaki known as Naruto Uzumaki. '

''Sensei-Sama you said :Test: So what do you mean by that?'' Haruko raised his right eyebrow. ''Maze, Zara and Haruko, We are going to find out just how strong you've gotten over the past four years.'' Naruto reached into his pocket taking out three bells. ''..And if you're able to carry out a mission together, and we'll do so using these.'' Maze laughed rubbing his nose with his Index finger. ''You gotta be joking me Naruto-Sensei! Bells?! '' Zara looked down. ''You mean...'' Naruto patted Haruko, Zara and Maze's head three times. ''That's right, It is the same test you took four years ago... The Bell grabbing test.'' Zara raised his right hand up clenching his hand making a fist and smiled.

''The Bell grabbing test huh? Boy does that bring back memories.'' Naruto placed both hands on his hips showing his usual toothy Smile. ''Zara you couldn't get the bell back then but I wonder how you'll fare this time, we are holding the Test right here now go on and get ready.'' Maze, Zara and Haruko nodded, their eyes are filled with Determination. ''RIGHT!'' The trio shouted running off into the distance getting their Supplies, tools and Kunai with

them, Zara was in his Apartment already looking at his Headband. ''...'' Turned his head seeing a picture of his mom and dad. ''...'' One tear fell down Zara's cheek as he puts on his Trusty Konoha leaf headband. ''Alright, Time to do this.'' Zara ran out of his apartment running off to the training grounds, Zara was running beside Maze and Haruko who just finished getting their weapons and supplies. ''Let us Show Sensei how much we've grown!'' Zara yelled as Haruko and Maze smiled running to the training grounds seeing Naruto.

''Hey Sensei! we're here!'' Naruto was reading a scroll as he looked up a bit seeing his Students. ''Ahh, there you are.'' The trio stopped in front of their Sensei smiling as Maze Spoken to Naruto. ''Yes we are here, sorry to keep you waiting.'' Naruto's scroll vanished as the blonde Uzumaki stood up. ''Are you three ready?'' The trip nodded. ''Yessir! Hell yes! YEAH!'' Naruto jiggled the balls left and right. ''Well, same rules as Four years ago, Just take these

bells from me, Of course, if you don't actively try to come after me, you'll never get the bells. Haze fist pumped his own fist. ''We know already! just skip the Introduction and hurry up!'' Naruto hid the bells in his Pocket. ''Sounds good.'' Maze tightens his headband, Zara grips his Kunai smirking, Haruko stood there smirking. ''Alright.. Shall we begin?'' The trip said. ''Yes!'' Uzumki Naruto closed his eyes. ''Looks like..'' Opened his eyes quickly revealing his Sage Mode. ''I'll have to work a bit harder, Alright, Bring it guys!'' Naruto was wearing his Sage mode cloak as he

ran around the Students smirking, Zara shouted leaping into the air and aimed for his Sensei. ''I got you now!'' Zara threw the Kunai at Naruto then Hi jump kicked Him. ''Hah! wait.. huh?!'' The kunai was in the ground. Naruto sneaked one kunai Over Zara's neck. ''...How did you..'' Maze was hiding the bush waiting for the perfect time, Haruko was standing on the tree branch hiding in the leaves. ''Tch huh?'' Zara had one Shadow clone behind Naruto and shouted. ''Leaf Secret Finger Jutsu! 1,000 YEARS OF DEATH!'' Naruto's eyes widen jumping in the air but was a

clone as the Real Naruto placed his middle and Index finger in Zara's butt and snickered, Zara's eyes widen like Dinner Plates. ''EHHHHHHHHHH'' Naruto pulled his fingers up lifting Zara' ''1,000 YEARS OF DEATH!'' Zara got sent flying into the water, Haruko face palmed shaking his head, Maze laughed uncontrollably. ''alright.. Well let's take a bre-'' Naruto ducked seeing three Shuriken fly pass him, His clone picked up Maze and Haruko, both of them were surprised. ''EHH?!'' Naruto laughed with a heart warming smile. ''Alright let us take a break, it is about to turn night.'' The trip groaned. ''Oh come on Sensei!''

(This looks like a good place to leave Chapter Two :D Lol tell me what you think and I will make Chapter Three)


End file.
